The concept of floating dispensers for delivering a dispersant to a body of water are known in the art. In one type of floating dispenser the dispenser contains a halogen as it floats upright in a body of water until the halogen is consumed whereupon the dispenser flops on its side. In another type of dispenser the dispenser sinks to the bottom of the pool and remains there until the dispersant has been consumed at which time the dispenser floats to the top of the pool to alert the operator to replace the dispenser. In another type a nondissolvable weight, such as a marble, is included in the dispenser with the dispenser floating on its side when the dispersant is consumed. As the dispenser floats on its side the marble rolls along the interior of the dispenser and transfers the weigh to the end of the dispenser causing to dispenser to invert after the dispersant is consumed.